Service, Not Splendor
by Nadya-child
Summary: Can a young Padawan show herself equal to the task when an unknown enemy catches up to her?
1. 1

Disclaimer: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi and all such familiar Star Wars characters are wholly not my property but that of George Lucas. Any other characters (Jameh, Zeklar, and Jan'zed) belong to me. I am merely exorcising an obssession that must be 'written out of' my head. That said, carry on.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
Prologue  
  
Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away, talented young men and women were brought to the Jedi Temple on the city-planet of Coruscant to train under Jedi Masters to become Knights of this prestigious order.  
  
Political times have become tumultuous and several member nations of the Republic have begun to assert their desire to separate. But, in the refuge of the Jedi Temple, a young female Padawan is sheltered from all but her life's aim of becoming a Jedi Knight and, someday, Master. But, even here, there are hard lessons to be learned.  
  
............................................................................................................................................

Chapter 1

The morning dawned quiet and clear, the sun warm as it rose over the skies of Coruscant. On the tallest balcony of the northern spire, a young woman stood. With her legs splayed firmly shoulder-length apart, her hands clasped behind her back, and her eyes closed, she seemed to be a million parsecs away. But, in reality, she sensed everything going on around her, from the warmth of the sun's rays to a leaf fluttering to the ground miles below the spire. Indeed, she was no ordinary young woman; she was a Jedi. Well, not quite. Still a Padawan, an apprentice to a Jedi Master, she wasn't far from becoming a true Jedi Knight.  
  
Jameh Terrikan had been among the Jedi all her life. When she was but a babe, Jameh had been orphaned by a Civil War on her home planet of Neritano, on the Outer Rim. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had been alive then and sensed her strength and oneness in the Force. Gaining permission from the Jedi Council, Qui-Gon traveled to Neritano, bringing Jameh back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for training; she had now been there for sixteen years. Just then, a silent step fell on the balcony and Jameh welcomed her visitor without so much has moving. "Good morning, Master." She then slowly opened her eyes, turned, and bowed respectfully.  
  
Jedi Master Newan Zeklar smiled. "Good morning, my young Padawan. Are you well?" 

"Yes, Master. Quite well, thank you. Is all still within the Force?" Jameh asked, glancing out over the city again.

Master Zeklar replied, "You tell me. What did you sense during your meditations?"

Jameh closed her eyes again, concentrating. "I sense quiet, peace. But something grows on the edges of my mind, something I cannot perceive. Something dark," she answered truthfully, as she had always done with Master Zeklar. He knew her too well after so many years.  
  
Newan Zeklar had indeed known Jameh all her life. The accomplished human Jedi from Coruscant had once served on the High Council but voluntarily stepped down when Jameh came of age so that he could train her as a Padawan. He nodded at her answer to his question and then turned for the door as Jameh followed, her lightsaber gliding through the air to her hand.  
  
"Your ability to use the Force is increasing, Jameh. I am pleased." Zeklar said as they walked.  
  
"I am glad, Master," she replied. "You teach me well."

"You learn well and _that_ is half the battle, my young Padawan. Ahh, Obi-Wan. Anakin." Zeklar smiled and greeted their fellow Jedi.

"Good morning, Master Zeklar. Jameh." Obi-Wan smiled as Jameh bowed to him. Though he was not a true Jedi Master, only a Knight, Padawans such as Anakin and Jameh called him by the honorary title of 'Master'.

"Good morning, Master Kenobi." Jameh then straightened. "Hello, Anakin."

Anakin Skywalker nodded in return rather aloofly. "Hello, Jameh."

"Master Zeklar, our presence is requested in the Council room immediately." Obi-Wan informed his colleague.

"Of course. Anakin, you and Jameh will surely spar together later?" Zeklar asked.  
  
"As you wish it, Master Zeklar," Anakin replied with a bow.

"That'll be all, Anakin and Jameh. Dismissed." Obi-Wan said.

Both Padawans bowed again, "Yes, Master." With that, they took their leave of Obi-Wan and Zeklar.

As the two Jedi moved through the halls, they discussed their Padawans.

"Jameh seems to be progressing well, Newan. I sense her strength and peace have grown steadily." Obi-Wan commented, wrapping his brown robe about himself.

Zeklar nodded. "Yes, she knows her faults and weaknesses and works hard to overcome them. She will make an excellent Jedi Knight one day. One of the best, if I flatter myself." Zeklar chuckled at this. "I think the same of young Anakin, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin _is_ skilled beyond belief but I sense that he is quickly growing arrogant. If he is to be a Jedi, that must not happen! Arrogance breeds impatience." He spoke rapidly, as though greatly agitated.

Zeklar placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder kindly. "Have faith in young Anakin, Obi-Wan. All Jedi battle pride at one point or another, but the strong enough overcome it. You did, and so will Anakin."

Obi-Wan nodded at his friend's encouragement and, together, they entered the Council chamber.

Meanwhile, Jameh strolled through the Jedi Temple, deep in thought. She paused at the doorway of one of the training rooms, watching a clan of Younglings train. She smiled as she watched the children work on using their instincts with a lightsaber, the Nautolan Jedi Master Kit Fisto keeping his ever-watchful eye on each child.

After a moment, Jameh moved on through the Temple. This place had been her home her entire life and it was dear to her. Her only aim was to become a Jedi; it was the goal and purpose of her life and she worked towards it with every fiber of her being.

Soon, she was met by Master Yoda. Upon his greeting, Jameh bowed low, for she had a very deep respect for the Jedi Master.

"In deep thought you are, Jameh Terrikan. Nothing is wrong, I hope," the small Master said.

Slowly, Jameh straightened. "No, Master Yoda. All is well. I was just thinking," was her reply.

Master Yoda glanced up and beckoned her to walk with him. She moved slowly, out of respect, as he hobbled along next to her. "It is good, thinking is. Hmm! Much from it you learn." Yoda tapped along beside her with his walking stick.

Jameh marveled as she watched him. Who would have thought that such a small creature was incomparable with a lightsaber? She longed to learn battle skills from Master Yoda but knew that Jedi regulations bid her learn from Master Zeklar, and she was fiercely loyal as a Padawan. Yet she gladly took whatever lessons Master Yoda offered to teach.

"So, Jameh, desire to learn what do you?" Yoda questioned as they walked.

Jameh smiled, for it was a question that he often posed her. "I desire to learn to better use the Force, Master, and…" her voice trailed off quietly.

"And…?"

"And I desire to learn to control my emotions. I let my passions rule me sometimes and it is a fault," she confessed.

"Hmm! Good for the soul confession is." Master Yoda continued walking. "Understand your weaknesses you do. Half the battle, that is."

Jameh looked down at him again, her long black braid swinging over her shoulder as she remembered Master Zeklar's words during their walk earlier that morning. "Thank you, Master Yoda." Then she heard the faint bells in the tower. "I should go, Master; I am to spar with Anakin shortly."

"Yes, yes." Yoda nodded as the young Padawan bowed as low as before and then strode down the hall toward the training chambers.

..................................................................................................

"That's good, keep your balance! Move your feet, Jameh! Not so forceful, Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out instructions as two skilled—excellently skilled—Padawans sparred, their lightsabers flashing and sparking.

Anakin fought as though a fury raged within him, his stance hugely aggressive. It was all Jameh could do to defend herself and sometimes gain the upper hand. At length, she had Anakin on the run when he suddenly lashed out like a cornered animal! He moved speedily and far more offensively, his saber beam a blur. As his adrenaline pumped, Anakin's vision became clouded. In his mind, he didn't see a fellow Jedi; he saw an _enemy_ and enemies must be defeated!

With blinding quickness, Anakin flashed his saber across Jameh's momentarily unguarded left bicep. She saw the strike coming and moved to avoid it but wasn't quite quick enough. With a cry, her lightsaber clattered to the floor and disengaged as she fell to one knee.

"Stop!" Master Zeklar's voice boomed as he and Obi-Wan rushed forward.

Anakin backed away, his sight clearing. But the heat of battle still rushed in his veins and his grip on his own lightsaber was like a vise.

Summoning all her strength of composure, Jameh rose to her feet, the wound smoking a bit.

"Jameh, are you all right?" Master Zeklar questioned quickly.

"Yes, Master. It was my fault; I left my side unguarded. Forgive me, Master," she said. "It's not serious, just a glance. If you will allow me, I will retire to take care of it."

"Of course," Obi-Wan dismissed her and, bowing, Jameh summoned her lightsaber and exited the training room.

"Young Anakin, your hand is quick. But do not allow it to overtake your reason," was all Master Zeklar said before taking his leave as well.

When the room was empty, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, obviously angry with his apprentice. "You are entirely too impetuous, Anakin!"

"You heard her, Master. It was her own fault." Anakin defended himself.

"Regardless, Jameh is a fellow Padawan and Jedi. You will be more careful!" There was no room for Obi-Wan to be argued with. "Jedi are keepers of the peace, not antagonizers! Arrogance has no place here, Anakin. Remember that!"

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master," Anakin lowered his eyes and disengaged his lightsaber as Obi-Wan strode from the room. He felt something stir in his heart, something hard. Anger maybe? Or was it resentment? He wasn't sure and so pushed it out of his mind as he left to walk the halls of the Temple for a while.

.....................................................................................................

Jameh sat in her small quarters, carefully cleaning and letting her fellow Padawan, Pilae Lin'ess, bandage the wound. It was actually worse than she had let on, but she sought to be brave and learn to bear pain.

"I still can't believe that he would wound a fellow Jedi. Is something wrong with him, Jameh?" Pilae asked as she finished the bandage. Her powder-blue skin was tinged with red around her cheeks, showing that she was angry at young Skywalker's actions. And it took something quite serious to make calm-minded Pilae angry. When she had tied the bandage, Pilae stood up, the ointment and rags in her hands.

"Arms up," she said with a smile. Jameh gingerly raised her arms as a fresh tunic floated down over her head.

"Thank you. Look, I'm sure he didn't mean it, Pilae. I let my guard down," Jameh replied.

Pilae smiled as she put away the rags and ointment liquid and threw away the scorched tunic. "You always look for the best in people, Jameh," she said.

"I have to. Otherwise, how can I expect others to look for the best in me?" Jameh replied quietly.

Pilae nodded, her Twi'lek lekuu swaying a bit. "Good night, Jameh."

"Good night, Pilae." Jameh sat down on her bed again and began to undo her braid.

Pilae, however, was met at the door by a sullen-faced Anakin Skywalker.

"Is Jameh awake?" he asked.

The Twi'lek stiffened a bit. "Yes, but she needs to rest."

"I need to speak with her. I won't be long." Anakin promised.

"Who is it, Pilae?" Jameh had heard the lowered voices.

"It's Anakin Skywalker." He stuck his head in the doorway.

"Come in," she told him quietly. "Thank you, Pilae." With that, the door panel slid shut behind her friend.

Anakin stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room, not sure how to put what he needed to say. Jameh watched him, her dark eyes unreadable.

"Jameh, I came here to…" The word stuck in his throat. Saying it to a Master was one thing but this…

Jameh supplied the word. "Apologize?"

Anakin sighed. "Yes."

She smiled. "It was my fault, Anakin. My guard was down. But thank you."

He turned his gaze from hers, which seemed to see into his very soul. "You could have fought back harder, Jameh. You could have attacked more aggressively. I sense that you could have."

"It was only a sparring exercise, Anakin. Besides, you are a fellow Jedi. Master Zeklar would have been displeased if I had purposely laid harm to you." She spoke so calmly that it grated on Anakin's nerves.

"But don't you ever feel like Master Zeklar is holding you back, keeping your _real_ talent at bay?" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared out the window.

"No. But if he is, Anakin, it's because he knows that I am not ready nor have learned enough to handle such power and strength." Jameh answered truthfully. She sensed the disturbance in Anakin's soul and sought to soothe it if she could. "Do you feel so about Master Kenobi?"

Anakin was silent for a moment, leaning his forearm on the side of the window. Then he answered. "Yes."

Jameh watched as he closed his eyes before speaking again. "I'm as good as Obi-Wan, better in some areas! I think he's afraid I'll surpass him." He accented his next words with a slam of his fist. "He's jealous!"

"Anakin, don't. Arrogance breeds impatience and the Dark Side feeds on that."

Anakin turned to his fellow Padawan. "Why? Why shouldn't I be proud of what I am capable of?"

"Being a Jedi is not about _being_ the best, it's about _doing_ our best. We are protectors, not warriors. The life of a Jedi is service, not splendor—giving, not glory. That is what it means to be a Jedi." Jameh spoke warmly, for this was what she believed, what she lived for. When she saw Anakin's eyes narrow, she lowered her own for a moment.

"Forgive me, Anakin. I do not mean to instruct you. It's just that this is the only life I've ever known, the only thing I have ever lived for, and so it and its ideals are precious to me," she explained slowly. She knew that Anakin had known life outside the Jedi Order, a hard one where nothing had truly been his own.

Abruptly, Anakin turned towards the door as though those deep-seeking brown eyes greatly disturbed him. "I should go now. You need to rest. Good night, Jameh." With that, he took his leave of her quarters.

Jameh watched the young man with sadness in her heart for she could sense a darkness growing around him. "Anakin must not let this arrogance grow in him."


	2. 2

Chapter 2

.................................................................................................................................................

The following day, Jameh stood in a training room surrounded by Younglings. Master Adi Gallia admired the girl's swift learning and had bid her to work with the children because of her great patience.

The Younglings were quite fond of Jameh and took well to her instruction, always under their Master's watching eye. They admired Jameh's battle skills and sought to imitate but she knew that they were not quite ready yet so, with a laugh and words of wisdom passed down to her, she declined to demonstrate for them.

Soon, the Younglings' lesson was over and, bowing to each other, they and Jameh parted. She moved through the Temple quietly, her mind receding into thought. Every now and again, she touched her left bicep gingerly, feeling that the ointment liquid wasn't quite doing its job on the wound. When she raised her head from checking the bandage, she found Anakin standing a short ways down the hall, looking at her silently. When her gaze met his, his eyes dropped and he turned to walk away.

Jameh did nothing to detain him but, instead, headed for Master Yaddle's chambers. Yaddle was a creature of Master Yoda's species and a favorite friend of Jameh's. The 477-year-old Jedi Master had traveled throughout the reaches of space and, having been exposed to much varied knowledge, had acquired skills unknown to many other Jedi. She was a kindly Master and welcomed Jameh's company at all times. When Jameh reached Master Yaddle's chambers, the door panel slid open, revealing the small Jedi in a hoverchair by the window.

"Master Yaddle? May I come in?" Jameh paused in the doorway.

Yaddle sighed as though woken from some deep reverie and turned the hoverchair from the window.

The young Padawan bowed, "Have I disturbed you, Master?"

"No, no. Come in you may." Yaddle replied as she hovered down to a low seat.

Jameh stepped into the room, taking a seat nearby and crossing her legs. She always took every opportunity to sit with Master Yaddle and learn from her deep connection with the Force. She'd taught Jameh that much could be learned through meditation, and how to better use the Force to her advantage.

For a long while, both meditated intensely, reaching out with the Force. Jameh sensed the darkness on the edges of her mind growing slowly but steadily. Finally, she broke her concentration, sighing as though pained.

Master Yaddle opened her eyes and glanced at the young female Jedi, seeing her reach for her left arm. "Hurt you very much, it does?" she questioned gently.

Jameh looked at Yaddle, a little surprised, but then nodded. "Yes, Master, it does. More so than earlier," she answered.

Yaddle activated her hoverchair and floated around to Jameh's left side. "Provides us with many gifts and helps the Force does. If only to use it we know how." With that, she laid her small hand on Jameh's arm and closed her eyes. Jameh felt a strange sort of energy emit from the Master and flow into her.

Soon, Yaddle pulled her hand away, "Look."

Jameh lifted her sleeve and undid the bandage; the lightsaber wound was gone! She glanced at the old Jedi and then back at her arm, unable to speak.

Yaddle drummed her fingers on the side of her hoverchair quietly. "Much yet to learn have you, young Padawan," she said thoughtfully. "Work hard you must."

Jameh sighed. "I do want to learn, Master. You _know_ I do."

Master Yaddle nodded. "Yes. Enough lesson for today."

Jameh understood the gentle finality in her voice and rose from her seat. "Yes, Master Yaddle. Thank you." With a bow, she left the room.

.................................................................................................

"Guard! Guard! Parry! Attack!" Master Zeklar combined words with movement as he sparred with Jameh. Fending off his challenge, she whirled around speedily, clashing lightsabers with her Master once again.

Newan was pleased as Jameh's increasing grace, stability, and strength with a lightsaber. She was excellent in her defense and growing better in her attack every day. Finally, they both stood down, winded and sweating from the intense workout.

"Well done, Jameh. You are improving," Zeklar said as his lightsaber disengaged, the green beam disappearing with a hiss.

Jameh nodded as she disengaged her own lightsaber. She rubbed her left arm; it felt better than new and twice as strong since Master Yaddle had Force-healed the wound.

Master Zeklar gathered up his robe and tossed Jameh hers. "You've been shut-up here in the Temple for several weeks, Jameh. Go get some fresh air," he smiled as he said this. "But stay out of trouble."

"Yes, Master," Jameh replied, throwing her robe about her as she jogged out of the training room and down to the transport hanger. There she found a swoop bike and took off for a spin around Coruscant.

Like many Padawans, Jameh loved to fly and, whenever Zeklar would allow her, took a swoop bike through the city. After riding deep within the heart of the northern sector of Coruscant, Jameh landed the vehicle and wandered to a nearby street vendor to purchase a drink.

As she did, a shape slithered up to her from the shadows and she could smell the faint stench of Vallerium wine as a voice whispered in her ear.

"Heya, Jameh."

The young Jedi sighed. "Go away, Elan," she said, turning to face the young male Balosar.

Elan Sleazbaganno looked completely human except for two antenepalps protruding from his mussed brown hair. He was slightly older than Jameh and one of the most annoying drug dealers on the streets of Coruscant. He was constantly trying to make a quick credit peddling his—according to him—_famed_ death sticks: a treated Ixetal cilona extract that offers euphoria but with the price of a shortened life. He was forever trying to pawn one of these drug doses off on Jameh or weasel a credit out of her nevertheless. Not to mention the fact that he had a thing for the attractive Padawan to boot.

"So, uh, Jameh…don't tell me you came all the way down here just to see me," he smirked, leaning against the wall of the nearby building.

"Don't worry, I won't." Jameh just sipped her drink.

Elan just chuckled and smiled again. "Come on, when are ya gonna give up all this Jedi nonsense and come hang with the fun crowd…and me?"

Jameh finished her drink and tossed the cup in a nearby garbage ewer. She contemplated pulling out her lightsaber; that would scare him good and proper and perhaps he'd leave her alone after that. But, no, lightsabers weren't intended to intimidate oily, annoying drug peddlers. She had a better idea. Turning, she glanced at Elan, speaking quite firmly. "You don't want to talk to me anymore. In fact, you didn't even notice I was here."

Her voice held a lilting strength to Elan's ears and he repeated mechanically. "I don't want to talk to you anymore. In fact, I didn't even notice you were here."

Jameh smiled. "Now go away."

Elan soon made himself scarce, the victim of a "Jedi mind-trick", and Jameh hopped back on her swoop bike, speeding through the city traffic again.

But, throughout the remainder of her ride, she felt an uneasiness building within her, the darkness pricking her mind once again.

..............................................................................................

Hidden within the numberless crowds of the streets of Coruscant, a pair of vengeance-filled eyes watched the Jedi Temple tirelessly.

"I've found you at last, traitor. And you will pay for what your kind did to my family. Even the sanctity of the Jedi Temple cannot protect you."

..............................................................................................

As she returned to the Temple, Jameh was met by Pilae. "There you are, Jameh. Did Master Zeklar send you out to stretch your wings again?" she asked.

Jameh smiled as she dismounted the swoop bike. "Is everything all right?"

Pilae nodded. "A Senator has arrived to speak with the Council."

"A Senator? From where?"

"I believe she is from the Litimar System," Pilae replied.

Jameh raised an eyebrow. "This is an unusual honor."

"Not really, Senators have come in for guidance and advice from the Masters before. But you were probably too young to remember." Pilae had several years on her Padawan friend and was undoubtedly close to her Jedi Knighthood Trials.

The two young women turned for the door and exited the transport hanger. As they were walking down the hall, they saw Obi-Wan approaching with a regally-dressed young lady; she didn't look much older than Jameh but was probably closer to Pilae's age.

"Senator Miyaie Jan'zed, I'd like you to meet two of our most promising Padawans: Jameh Terrikan and Pilae Lin'ess." Obi-Wan made the introductions.

Both Padawans bowed respectfully to the Senator, who smiled. "I have never had the pleasure of meeting _female_ Jedi before." Lady Jan'zed spoke gracefully.

Jameh smiled and half-bowed again in return. "We have never had the pleasure of meeting a Senator, Milady," she said.

Lady Jan'zed smiled again. Then Obi-Wan spoke up, "We must be off or the Senator will be late for her meetings."

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Jameh and Pilae answered, and then they left the Senator and the Knight.

Lady Jan'zed turned to Obi-Wan. "They are excellent young ladies, Obi-Wan. You must be proud."

He nodded. "This way, Senator." Then he led her down the hall towards the Council chamber.

"That girl, Jameh, where is she from?" Lady Jan'zed asked as they walked.

"Jameh is from the planet Neritano on the Outer Rim; her parents were peasants who died in the Civil War. We found that she was Force-sensitive, even in the cradle, and so she was brought here for training." Obi-Wan replied.

Senator Jan'zed said no more but just cast her eyes back in the direction that Jameh and Pilae had gone as they reached the Council chamber.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

..........................................................................................

The sun in the upper courtyard was warm and lulling as Jameh lay there on a stone bench beneath a green, leafy arbor. Her head was pillowed on her arms and her black braid brushed the ground as her eyes closed.

These gardens were Jameh's favorite place and her pride and joy, for they had been planted and grown by her own hands. Here she felt most removed from the worries and pressing issues of the world and the most at one with the Force. It was here that she could withdraw into herself, meditate, and just rest.

After a while, Master Zeklar found her there in the gardens. "I have business about the City. Would you care to join me?"

Jameh jumped up immediately. "Certainly, Master!" she replied. "The Zellan farm?"

Master Zeklar nodded, handing Jameh her robe, and they made their way through the Temple. The Zellan farm was the home of an old friend of Newan's who had many connections in the underworld of Coruscant, though he lived in a quieter hub of the City. His farm was situated in a huge vertical park south of the Jedi Temple. Gestel Zellan was a Besalisk merchant turned farmer in his old age, but many of his old contacts still remained. Though the extensive Temple library and the knowledgeable Jocasta Nu were a huge asset to the Jedi, they sometimes could not provide the information that a good pair of old eyes and ears were irreplaceable at gathering.

The dust swirled as Jameh landed the airspeeder before a house on the Zellan farm, and she and Master Zeklar exited the speeder.

"Newan! Is that you, you old rogue?" A large, hulking, six-limbed figure appeared in the doorway, its voice gruff yet welcoming.

Master Zeklar smiled. "It's good to see you, too, Gestel."

Gestel Zellan wiped his hands on a dirty rag and tossed it aside as he lumbered down the porch steps. He brushed some dust from his leathery brownish-green skin and offered one of his four arms in a hearty handshake to Newan, while clapping him on the back with a spare hand. Then he fixed his beady eyes on Jameh. "Is this your little Padawan, Newan? Man, she's grown!"

Jameh smiled and shook hands (only one out of the four) with the old Besalisk. "It _has_ been a long time, sir."

"The kid will never drop the "sir", will she?" Gestel chuckled. "Well, come on in! I've got information for you, Newan. Jameh, I've got some new shaak out back, fresh from Naboo. Why dontcha help 'em feel at home?"

Jameh nodded and, as the two friends entered the house, she strolled round to the pastures and stables. There, she found about half-a-dozen large, brown shaak nosing about in the grass. Giving a low whistle to attract the attention of the cow-like beasts, she gathered some hay in her hand and beckoned the nearest shaak.

The quiet creature raised its large head and regarded her with a curious stare but, soon, its hunger overcame its caution and it shambled over to the Padawan and placidly took the hay from her hand, grinding it in its large brown maw slowly. Leaning her head on the fencepost, Jameh smiled and pet the docile animal quietly.  


Meanwhile, Master Zeklar and Gestel were discussing matters of quite a darker nature.

"A Sith? Here? Are you sure, Gestel?" Newan asked, pacing the long room quite distractedly.

"Yes, so my sources tell me. Now, I know what yer thinking, Newan; the Sith haven't been seen—or in your point of view, sensed—for over ten years. But, if my sources be right, there's one here on Coruscant this very minute!" Gestel asserted, watching his friend pace.

"Any word on what they look like? Male, female, species, anything?" Newan inquired.

Gestel shook his head. "I'm surprised that you Jedi didn't know first."

The seasoned Knight sighed. "This Sith must indeed be accomplished to hide his presence from us so well, or…"

"Or what, Newan?"

But Master Zeklar just waved his hand as though dismissing the unspoken idea.

Gestel settled back in his large armchair with a sigh. "Well, now you know. There is a Sith here. Although what they want here, I have no idea."

"A Sith only wants one thing, Gestel," Newan said gravely, "The destruction of all Jedi." Then he moved toward the door. "I must take this up with the Council immediately. Thank you, Gestel."

"Any time, Newan!" the old Besalisk replied with a wave as Master Zeklar exited the house.

"Jameh!"

She came running around the corner at his call. "Yes, Master?"

Newan jumped into the airspeeder. "We're going."

"But what has…?"

"Now!" It wasn't a request.

Jameh jumped in next to her Master and quickly piloted the airspeeder back into the city. "Master, what's happened? What did Gestel tell you?"

Master Zeklar frowned as the buildings of Coruscant whizzed by. "What Gestel told me greatly disturbs me, and it must be discussed with the Council this instant!" he replied.

Punching coordinates into the com-link, Newan contacted Jedi Knight Stass Ali. "Knight Ali, have the Council assemble immediately; I have business of urgent importance!"

"Yes, Master Zeklar." With that, Stass Ali's image disappeared.

Jameh kept her eyes on the City traffic as Newan sat back in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest. Whatever Gestel Zellan had told her Master, it must be very important…and very dangerous. And he would tell her when, and if, he deemed it necessary.

As soon as they arrived at the Temple, Master Zeklar disappeared into the Council chamber, leaving Jameh quite in the cold. But, all the time, the darkness was growing.

....................................................................................................  


"Master Zeklar, are you quite sure?" Master Depa Billaba questioned when the Jedi High Council was convened and the distressing information divulged.

"Yes, is there any way you could be mistaken about your informant?" Master Mace Windu joined the conversation.

"There is no mistake, my fellow Jedi. Gestel Zellan has always been undisputable in his information." Master Zeklar insisted. "There is a Sith on Coruscant!"

"Powerful are the Sith, and dangerous. Strong is the Dark Side in them. Find him quickly we may not, but stop him we must!" Master Yoda's voice held a sure urgency.

..................................................................................................................

The days that followed were tense ones and even the Younglings could sense the fell voice of worry amongst their Masters. Students such as Jameh, Pilae, and Anakin kept their wits about them, ready to catch the slightest overheard word or intuitive sense that might give them a hint as to what had caused the change in the Temple.

One day, Jameh was passing through the lower courtyard where two Jedi were deep in discussion when a whispered word reached her sharp ears: _Sith_. The very sound of the word sent a chill down her back and set her senses on edge. The Sith had not been seen since the loss of Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan's Master. Could there really be one here, in the very shadow of the Jedi Temple?

Not sure that she should discuss what she had heard, Jameh returned to her quarters to ponder it. On one hand, if she told Pilae and, possibly, Anakin, there would be the opportunity to be ready in case of an altercation. On the other hand, if the news accidentally leaked out amongst the Padawans and Younglings, there was no telling what it might do to the decorum and discipline of the Temple. There was also the chance that the Sith might find out that his presence had been discovered, so Jameh kept the knowledge buried within herself.


	4. 4

Author's Note: This chapter is somewhat short and for that I apologize. I would also like to thank everyone for their reviews and comments. They are most appreciated.

.....................................................................................

Chapter 4

.....................................................................................

"It certainly is quiet here today," Senator Jan'zed commented to Obi-Wan as he met her at the entrance to the third floor of the Temple. The Senator had arrived for one final meeting before departing for her own homeworld once again.

"Yes, training has been stepped up lately; the Younglings and Padawans need to be kept busy and they are progressing well," Obi-Wan replied civilly, his hands folded behind his back.

"I want to thank you, Obi-Wan. The Council's advice and guidance has been most beneficial, and I am sure that my government will prosper because of it. The Republic is indeed blessed to have such wise compatriots at its disposal."

Obi-Wan nodded politely. "Thank you, Senator."

Jameh was talking with Pilae nearby when Obi-Wan hailed her.

"Yes, Master Kenobi?" she asked, bowing.

Obi-Wan turned to the Senator. "Would you care for a tour of the Temple, Senator, since you are quite early for your meeting?"

Senator Jan'zed smiled graciously. "That would be wonderful, thank you!"

The next thing Jameh knew, she was leading the Senator through the halls of the Jedi Temple, allowing her to poke her nose in just about every nook and cranny; the young lady was seemingly enamored of Jedi architecture and constantly babbled about having her quarters on her homeworld remodeled with the likeness of several of the Temple chambers.

Though she tried to shake the feeling, Jameh felt a bit uncomfortable with the regally-dressed young woman of a Senator. She wasn't like the Lady Amidala, Senator of Naboo, whom Jameh had heard was very mature and decorous. Instead, away from the older Jedi Knights and Masters, Senator Jan'zed seemed quite like a child seeing a new star system for the first time. In fact, she was getting quite a bit on Jameh's nerves but, concealing her annoyance, Jameh was polite and obliging to the Senator.

"Jameh, I hear that there are old grottos beneath the Temple that are quite amazing," Lady Jan'zed questioned.

"Yes, Senator. There are," Jameh replied, quite sure that she knew what was coming next.

"Well, then. What are we waiting for?" the Senator said, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

........................................................................................................  


As the day began to wane, Anakin and Master Zeklar found Obi-Wan sitting on the sill of a large window with his chin in his hand, obviously deep in thought.

"Master, are you all right?" young Skywalker asked.

"Something isn't right, something I can't put my finger on. But what?" Obi-Wan spoke distractedly.

Anakin looked at his Master closely, recognizing the concerned look on his face. Yes, something was indeed troubling Obi-Wan, perhaps the very thing that had changed the atmosphere of the Temple.

"Masters, please, tell me what is happening. I can feel it but I do not know what it is." Anakin requested.

Obi-Wan did not move so Master Zeklar supplied the information to the intelligent young Padawan. "There is a Sith on Coruscant. We have been searching for him but have been unable to locate him. He is hiding himself from us in the Force."

Anakin was taken quite aback; he had not heard of the Sith since he had been brought to the Temple at ten years old. And now they were telling him that one was among them on Coruscant?

"He's close, Newan. But where I cannot tell. The Sith is coming," Obi-Wan murmured, still half in his meditative state.

Just then, Master Zeklar glanced around. "Where is Jameh? I have not seen her since noon." Something in him told him that he needed to find his student.

Obi-Wan looked up, finally broken from his reverie. "I sent her to give Senator Jan'zed a tour of the Temple before her meeting with the Council."

Just then, Pilae joined the fray. "The Council wishes to know where Senator Jan'zed is," she said breathlessly, jogging up to the three men.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan quickly stood to his feet.

"The Senator never arrived at the Council chamber for her meeting. Did something happen?" Pilae asked.

This news sent chills down both Master Zeklar and Obi-Wan's spines!

"We must find her and Jameh! Quickly!" Master Zeklar then hurried down the corridor with Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Pilae in hot pursuit. Something boded ill within the Jedi Temple.

.................................................................................................... 

Meanwhile, Jameh stood against a stone wall while the Senator wandered through the brilliant grotto deep beneath the Temple's foundation, seeming to admire the ancient structure.

"Perhaps we should go, Senator. Your meeting is surely to start soon," Jameh suggested, moving towards the cavern passage.

Miyaie Jan'zed just laughed, the sound ringing off the walls; there was something in the laugh that alerted Jameh's senses and, automatically, she half-reached for the lightsaber at her belt.

"What are you afraid of, young Jedi? That I'm a spy?" the Senator asked lowly. "Or perhaps…you're afraid I'm something far worse?"

The Senator turned to face a deep crevice, pulling off her long, encumbering robe and tossing it aside. Beneath it, she wore a tunic and pants similar to Jameh's Jedi uniform, except they were an inky black. And on her belt--no, it couldn't be. But, yes, it was indeed a _lightsaber_ that the Senator wore!

Jameh felt a swell of energy--an evil energy. In her mind, the darkness that had been steadily growing finally overflowed, tensing every nerve in her body as she took her own lightsaber in hand.

Just then, Senator Jan'zed turned towards Jameh, and her countenance was utterly changed. Her pretty, innocent-looking face was now twisted with hatred and anger and the dark energy seemed to burn with a rage-filled light in her eyes.

"Perhaps you're afraid that I'm something you cannot combat, Jedi. Something that has been searching for you for many years, and has finally come. Perhaps you're afraid that I am your reckoning!" Jan'zed snarled as she held up her lightsaber, a blood-red beam emitting from the hilt; the weapon of a Sith!


	5. 5

Chapter 5

........................................................................  
  
With a snap-hiss, Jameh ignited her lightsaber, but her eyes never left Miyaie Jan'zed's face as the two young women circled one another.

"So, _you're_ the Sith then…Senator?" Jameh's voice was low and laced with disgust.

Miyaie gave an arrogant laugh, accompanied by a seering crackle as she drew the fire-red blade of her saber along the floor of the grotto. "Yes, my young Jedi. I am a Sith, and I have a bone to pick," she pointed her lightsaber at Jameh, "With you."

"And, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll tell me." Jameh clutched the hilt of her saber tightly, a quiet hum audible as she moved into a defensive stance.

"Jedi training does not change what you are, Terrikan—a _peasant_. You and the rest of those miserable rebels on Neritano destroyed my family! All we had worked for, all we had accomplished, in that pointless Civil War! And your…your father—the worthless farmer that he was—killed my brothers! Tossed a thermal detonator right into their midst! He deserved a worse death than he received at my father's hand!" Miyaie's voice grew until she was screaming, the swell of her rage and hatred accosting Jameh's senses.

"Your kind just couldn't be happy with their place in the universe, could they, Jameh? Well, they will pay dearly now." Miyaie's eyes burned and a snarl twisted her words.

"My parents are at rest now, Jan'zed. You can't harm them."

"No, but I can harm _you_. As you can see, you weren't the only one on Neritano born Force-sensitive. Only, I found a more powerful, suitable order to study under and I have learned well, Jedi. Granted, I didn't have a Master like you, but the Dark Side has provided me with many helps." A slow smile curled the Sith's mouth, and a shiver ran over Jameh's skin as she heard Master Yaddle's wise words perverted and twisted.

"Your time has come. I am older, stronger, and have a greater will than you. And you can despair of any help, for your Master cannot find you." Miyaie was confident of her abilities to hide herself and Jameh in the Dark Side of the Force.

Then she smiled. "How fitting that you should die in the very place that you have lived and hidden all your life. I shall paint this Temple with your blood!"

Jameh's eyes narrowed but her mind was sharp and focused. "Your feelings and thoughts betray you, Senator. And I do not fear you!"

Her last words threw Miyaie beyond rage and she attacked the Padawan! It soon appeared that they were pretty evenly matched; only Miyaie had learned to fight unfairly. Whirling around, she grabbed Jameh's long braid, using it as a tether and a means to slice at her opponent's head. But Jameh was able to adapt, moving quickly so that her enemy would have little opportunity to strike. You can't hit something that doesn't keep still, as Master Zeklar had taught her.

Still grasping her hair, Miyaie sought to sever Jameh's unguarded left arm but, remembering her spar with Anakin, Jameh avoided the fatal strike, sacrificing her hair to Miyaie's blade.

The ebony braid fell smoldering to the floor but a long blackened gash also appeared across Jameh's back! Miyaie smiled at the Jedi's cry of pain, but Jameh only grasped her lightsaber and stood again, unwilling to bow to the Sith. Her body was wracked with an unspeakable pain, for there were few things in the universe more deadly than the blade of a Sith warrior.

The battle raged on, the cavernous room ringing with the hum and crackle of lightsaber beams. Jameh was able to inflict several wounds to Miyaie but the Sith's greater experience was to surely be the Padawan's demise if she was not helped and soon.

With another strike laid to her leg, Jameh fell to the grotto floor, her lightsaber sliding away into the nearby crevice!

Miyaie Jan'zed stood over her Jedi foe, the same hatred burning in her eyes. "And so ends the rebel line, failures at everything, even being a Jedi." But the fatal strike never fell, for Jameh's time had not yet come.

"You! How did you find us?!" Miyaie shrieked as a stranger crossed beams with her.

"You have much to learn about concealing your feelings, young Sith," Master Zeklar informed her, fending off her attacks. "Your own great hatred betrayed you." He had sensed her feelings and thoughts through the Force, leading him straight to the grotto.

Miyaie took this intrusion quite badly and attacked Newan, momentarily turning her fury on him. She was indeed strong but no match for the accomplished Jedi Master. With one clean strike, he severed her lightsaber arm and laid a defeating gash across her abdomen, watching as she collapsed to the floor. Then he rushed back to his apprentice.

"Jameh, are you all right?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

"Nothing one of Master Yaddle's healing sessions can't cure," she replied. Then her eyes lit on the detached braid. "Well, except that," her attempt to laugh was cut short by a painful groan.

Master Zeklar held her up, his back to the fallen Sith as he tried to help her limp out of the grotto. Miyaie, however, would not die _sans_ revenge. Pulling a blaster from her belt with the hand that remained, she leveled the scope at Jameh's head.

His senses alerted, Master Zeklar turned and stood in front of Jameh just as Miyaie's finger closed on the trigger. A high-pitched laser-scream bounced off the grotto walls as the fired shot pierced his heart!

Everything decelerated, as if the world had been put into slow motion. All Jameh could see was her Master falling, the clatter of his lightsaber accompanying the sickening thud of his body hitting the stone floor. A black burn scorched the left side his tunic and his breaths came in short gasps.

"NO!"

Time suddenly snapped back into place! Grabbing Zeklar's saber and igniting it, Jameh hurled it at Jan'zed! Whirling like a scythe, the saber sliced her upper torso, putting an end to the vengeful Sith.

Dropping to her knees again, Jameh crawled to her fallen Master, cradling him in her arms. A new darkness grew in her heart now, one like a cold, lonely mist. Her Master was dying.

Just then, footsteps came down the cave passage and Pilae, Obi-Wan, and Anakin entered the grotto just in time to be too late. They stood nearby, dismayed at the sight that met their eyes: a dismembered former Senator, a shorn and wounded Padawan, and a Jedi Master on the verge of death.

"Master, please, you can't leave me. I need you; I'm not ready!" Jameh begged, tears mingling with the sweat and blood on her face.

Newan wheezed, drawing a painful breath. "I have taught all I was meant to teach you, Jameh. It is time…time for you to walk alone."

Jameh shook her head, her singed hair falling into her eyes. "No, Master!"

"Yes, Jameh. Trust your instincts; trust your fellow Jedi; trust the Force, my young Padawan. All will be well. My time has come." Newan sighed as his eyes closed, and then he was gone.

"No!" Jameh pulled his lifeless body close, clinging to him as her tears fell. Obi-Wan walked over, prying her away from Master Zeklar's body, and pulled her to her feet, remembering his own loss of a Master those short years ago. "He will always be with you, Jameh," he said quietly, letting her lean on him and cry.

Sharp pangs and buckling knees soon reminded her that she needed medical attention. So, supported by Pilae and Obi-wan, Jameh left the carnage of the grotto, her Master's lightsaber clutched tightly in her hand.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

..........................................................

Anakin and Obi-Wan were waiting when Masters Yoda and Yaddle exited Jameh's quarters, leaving Pilae to care for her friend.

"Resting well she is," Master Yoda said, "But the days ahead, hard will they be."

"Who will teach her now, Master Yoda?" Obi-wan questioned. They all knew how difficult it would be for Jameh, now bereft of her long-time Master and friend.

"Much yet to learn she has. Teach her _I_ will." Master Yaddle said as she stepped forward.

"Hmm! Learned a Jedi's hardest lesson she has," Master Yoda leaned on his walking stick. "Grow from it she must. Yes, grow from it." Then he and Yaddle made their way down the hall, leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"It seems so pointless, Master. Why did Miyaie seek revenge against Jameh when Jameh had done nothing to her?" Anakin asked as they walked through the Temple later that night.

"Well, my young apprentice, that is the way of the Dark Side: hatred, revenge, destruction. When her family died, Miyaie thought that revenge was all she had to live for and the only person to take it out on was Jameh, even though Jameh had had no part in the war. Just as Jameh lives to be a Jedi, so Miyaie lived to destroy her." Obi-Wan explained to Anakin, his brown robe folded about him as though to keep out the darkness.

"The Sith depend on the Dark Side for their being and reason, for with the Dark Side does indeed come great power. But that power will, in the end, destroy. It is no respecter of persons." Obi-Wan's voice fell as he remembered his Master Qui-Gon Jinn's death at the hands of Darth Maul and how Obi-Wan himself had avenged his Master at the risk of his own soul.

.......................................................................................

Several days later, after the funeral, the Jedi Order gathered in the Great Hall to honor Master Newan Zeklar. Jameh sighed and smiled at Pilae who touched her hair gently, now tastefully cut by her own hand. Then, bearing her Master's lightsaber, Jameh strode to the front of the assembly to place it in a holding of honor and to be accepted by Master Yaddle as her Padawan.

After gently placing Master Zeklar's lightsaber in a case bearing an inscription to him, Jameh placed her hand over her heart, stepped back, and bowed in respect to her Master's memory. Then, turning to Master Yaddle, she bowed again, signifying her gratitude at being accepted as an apprentice to the kindly Jedi.

Perhaps Master Zeklar had been right; perhaps all would be well…someday.

THE END

........................................................................................

Dedication

To Sean, Stephen, and Rusty, who insisted on my watching _Star Wars_ and adamantly asserted that Yoda wasn't just a "creepy little green hermit".

Do i get my lightsaber now, Masters?


End file.
